Escapando de Cupido
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Naruto miró a todos, no sabiendo que decir mientras que dentro de sus brazos, Hinata le decía que lo amaba innumerables veces vestida de novia y sintiendo la fría y amenazante mirada de Menma puesta sobre él. Naruto & Hinata.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de** Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos_ (es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Escapando de Cupido**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Enarcó una ceja al observar el puesto y rascó sus cabellos. ¿En serio iba a comprar un regalo en esa tienda llena de porquerías?

Naruto bufó al saber que ya no tenía ninguna otra salida, eso le pasaba por dejar las cosas al último, como siempre, además, el tiempo se le terminaba y tenía que encontrar un regalo de bodas.

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que Menma se casaría? ¡Vaya sorpresa que le dio su hermano! En serio. Hasta su madre se había desmayado de la impresión cuando su gemelo dio la buena noticia.

Nuevamente, observó la tienda de antigüedades llamada "Ojo de luna", en el último rincón del centro comercial de la capital, aunque, nunca antes lo había visto, era la primera vez que le veía. Y a pesar de ser un lugar el cual no le daba buena espina, sabía que era la única salida que le quedaba o sino, llegaría a la boda con manos vacías y eso, sinceramente para él, no sería bueno.

Además, Hinata era una mujer agradable, Naruto se sentiría pésimo al no regalarle nada.

Negando con la cabeza, decidió caminar hacia la puerta principal de la tienda. Abrió la puerta y una campanilla fue la que le dio la bienvenida; la puerta se cerró detrás de sí y enarcó una ceja, extrañado, pero solo se encogió de hombros y caminó por todos los lugares, topándose con varios objetos cubiertos de polvo.

Había distintas cosas; estatuas, retratos, pinturas, lámparas, cajas chinas, libros, pergaminos, decoraciones, en fin, pura chatarra antigua.

Era obvio que de ahí no iba a sacar nada para una boda.

— ¿Buscabas algo en especial?

— ¡Kya!

Se giró espantado y frunció el ceño al observar la figura de un hombre salir de algún lado, sonriendo ladinamente.

— Casi me da un ataque al corazón, viejo –musito el rubio, mirándole.

— Oh, lo lamento, no fue mi intención –susurró el misterioso hombre pelirrojo y de gafas negras.

— Claro –masculló, volviendo girarse y caminar mientras observaba —. Eh, la verdad, estoy buscando un regalo para bodas… –cogió una figurilla de un dragón bastante tenebroso —… ¿tiene algo?

— ¿Un regalo para bodas? –repitió el hombro, rascando su barbilla, pensando.

Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba al hombre, esperando que le dijese que tenía algo y asi sus problemas se solucionarían, sino, tendría que salir corriendo en busca de otro lugar. Las piernas le dolían porque durante todo el día no había dejado de buscar regalos, pero la verdad la mayoría le parecieron tontos y muy superficiales, quería darles algo importante, después de todo Menma era su hermano y muy pronto Hinata pasaría a ser parte de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Obvio que el regalo tenía que ser especial.

— ¡Lo tengo, joven! –exclamó el pelirrojo, sonriendo y sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos —. Vamos, sígame por aquí, se lo mostraré –camino y el rubio le siguió.

En el transcurso del camino al aparador, volvió a toparse con otras cosas, armaduras de samuráis, katanas, sombreros, instrumentos antiguos y otras cosas más. Inesperadamente, sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, como si alguien le estuviese avisando que estar en aquel lugar no le convenía.

« _Diablos, Menma tiene razón. Soy un estúpido supersticioso_ » pensó malhumorado dentro de su mente ya que, admitir, tanto interiormente como exteriormente que Menma tenía razón, era algo que le desagradable.

— ¡Aquí esta!

El hombre coloco en la superficie del aparador una caja larga, encendiendo la habitual curiosidad de Naruto.

— Ah… –sonrió, pero después alzó la mirada —. ¿Y qué es?

— Un arco.

La sonrisa de Naruto se borró cuando el hombre abrió la caja y vio un arco con una aljaba de flechas.

— ¿Un… arco?

— Asi es –contesto el pelirrojo, sacándolo.

Ahí Naruto lo pudo ver detalladamente, si, bueno, era bonito, era de madera con incrustaciones de… ¿oro? ¡Nah! Seguramente era pura fantasía, pero la verdad parecía muy real. Las flechas por el otro lado, era otra historia, eran doradas y la punta, exactamente la punta, era de color rojizo.

Tomó una entre sus manos, sintiendo que pesaba más de lo que él pensó pues a simple vista parecían muy livianas.

— ¿Cree que un arco es lo más correcto para un regalo de bodas? –preguntó el Uzumaki, dejando la flecha en dentro de la aljaba, moviendo el brazo ya que sintió como si hubiese cargado una pesa.

— Lo es –le contesto al rubio, sonriendo —. ¿A su hermano no le gusta tirar al blanco?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces.

— Sí… a Menma le gusta, de hecho en la… –paró su charla para mirar al tipo desconcertado —. Un momento… ¿cómo supo que a mi hermano le gusta el arco?

— Solo fue suerte, amigo mío –otra vez esa sonrisa misteriosa que a Naruto le estaba cansado —, estoy seguro que a su hermano le gustará el regalo. Le aseguro que no encontrará un arco como este –acarició el arco —. Es **único**.

A Naruto no le agradaba la idea. Bueno, sería un buen regalo, pero solamente para Menma, y esta vez no se trataba del cumpleaños de su hermano, sino de su boda, de Menma y Hinata, tenía que ser un regalo para ambos, no solo para uno de ellos.

Suspiró, ni modo, tendría que buscar en otro lado.

— No lo creo –cerró la caja —. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, pero pienso que no es un regalo apropiado. Gracias de todos modos.

Naruto se giró e hizo un ademan con la mano, dispuesto a marcharse, pero el hombre no se lo permitió.

— ¡E-Espere un poco, por favor! –musito nerviosamente, deteniendo al rubio que le miró —. L-Le mostraré otro objeto que le agrade. ¡De hecho se lo daré a mitad de precio si incluye el arco!

— ¿Por qué querría yo un arco?

— Ah… bueno –el hombre suspiró con los hombros decaídos— la verdad es que, por aquí no pasa mucha gente, ¿sabe? Es muy raro que alguien entre a mi tienda y compre algunas cosas –susurró y Naruto le miró atentamente —. Admitámoslo, ya a nadie la agrada la idea de tener cosas antiguas en sus manos, solo quieren cosas nuevas, tecnológicas y todo lo demás…

— Bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que ser tan pesimista –dijo Naruto, sintiéndose un poquito mal y teniéndole lastima al hombre —. Ande, puede mostrarme lo que quiera.

— ¡Verá que aquí encontrará lo que busca!

En un breve momento, el hombre salió disparado dejándolo solo y con el arco en el interior de la caja. Con tal de que le mostrara un buen regalo, todo estaría bien, incluso aceptaría el arco y pensaría que hacer con este más tarde.

— ¡Listo! –llegó y Naruto miró lo que tenía en sus manos, era una bonita lámpara de tono blanco, delicadamente decorado con colores suaves, trazos pequeños y cuidadosamente tañados.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al ver que ese era un perfecto regalo.

— Una lámpara es un buen regalo para una pareja de recién casados –el hombre sonrió —, sobre todo dentro de su habitación.

— ¡Me lo llevo!

— A sus órdenes.

* * *

— Gracias, acaba de salvarme la vida.

— No hay de qué y felicíteme a su hermano.

— ¡Claro!

Tomó la perilla para salir e irse rápidamente a su hogar para arreglar las cosas para el gran día de mañana.

— ¡Joven, disculpe!

— ¿Uh?

— El arco, por poco se le olvida.

Vio como el hombre se acercaba hasta él para entregarle la caja con el arco adentro en sus manos, mientras que en la otra llevaba la lámpara envuelta en una caja decorada.

— Oh, gracias de nuevo –susurró, cargando la caja, saliendo por fin local, pero antes de irse, quería saber algo de ese hombre —. Oiga ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Kurama –el pelirrojo sonrió y ajustó sus oscuros lentes —. Me llamo Kurama.

— Pues, Kurama, gracias, acabas de salvarme la vida –comento risueño el rubio mientras caminaba lejos del local.

Kurama se quitó sus lentes y observó con sus rojizos ojos como el rubio seguía su rumbo sin imaginar lo que le pasaría.

— Al contrario, amigo –sonrió maliciosamente —. Tú acabas de salvar la mía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Fue sin querer Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« Pensamientos »

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

Serie de recuerdos (es decir, flashback)

* * *

**E**s**c**a**p**a**n**d**o **d**e **C**u**p**i**d**o**

**By**

**L**ady** M**itzuki

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

Fue sin querer

* * *

**Parte 1**

* * *

**L**as bodas sí que eran complicadas por lo que veía. Aun cuando la boda fuese algo sencilla, todo era un caos.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces al observar a todas las personas andar de ahí para allá, con arreglos florales, músicos afinando los instrumentos, su madre moviendo los brazos enérgicamente peleando con el que dedujo era el padre de la novia y otras cosas que suponía eran normales en una boda.

Alguien le toco el hombro y él desvió la mirada, topándose con la sonrisa ligera por parte de su padre que aun cuando era demasiado temprano para la boda, ya estaba vestido para la ocasión.

— Bienvenido –saludó Minato a su primogénito, el cual le sonrió, correspondiendo al gesto —. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

— Bueno, aparte de cansado… normal –contesto Naruto, estirando sus músculos.

No mentía al decirle a su padre que en verdad el vuelo había sido cansado, porque en verdad lo fue. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar el regalo perfecto, salió disparado al aeropuerto, directo a Hawái, lugar en donde se haría la ceremonia.

Durmió pocas horas; incómodas horas. Pero todo valió la pena al llegar al lugar en donde se realizaría la boda, además, no quería ganarse un regaño por parte de su madre.

— Y… –miró a todos lados, con una sonrisa divertida, porque ¡Ah!, ese tipo de momentos era donde podría incomodar a Menma —… ¿Dónde está el novio?

Minato rió un poco.

— Arreglándose.

— Pero es demasiado temprano para la boda –señaló su reloj.

— Bueno, sí, pero, ya sabes cómo es esto de las bodas –comentó su padre, alzando la mirada y observando la escena entre Hiashi y su querida esposa —. Cualquier **cosa **pueda pasar.

Al ver la escena que armaban Hiashi y Kushina, Minato tuvo que despedirse por el momento de su hijo; Naruto lo comprendió al saber el carácter que poseía su madre, asi que no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación que estaba reservada para él, asi podría cambiarse y arreglarse para el momento de la boda y, tal vez, si tenía algo de tiempo, descansar un poquito.

Lanzó un bostezo al aire mientras entraba al ascensor; oprimió un par de botones y las puertas de inmediato se cerraron. Empezó a tatarear un poco y desabrochó un par de botones de su playera.

Era imaginación suya o en verdad hacía mucho calor, pero, ¿Qué el hotel no contaba con aire acondicionado? En ese caso, ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviese derritiendo en aquellos momentos?

Bueno, Naruto no dio tanta importancia, tal vez solo era el clima de Hawái y la poca costumbre, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a salir de Japón a menos que fuese en contadas ocasiones, que en su gran mayoría eran de negocios.

Frunció el ceño al sentir que aún se sentía bastante calor y al alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta que el ascensor iba muy lento.

¿Qué ocurría?

— ¿Qué es ese olor? –Naruto comenzó a olfatear el aire, olía como si algo se estuviese quemando, pero ¿qué?

Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba normal, hasta que bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que eran sus zapatos los que se estaban quemando.

La reacción de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Fuego! –gritó, alarmado, comenzando a mover sus pies para apagar el fuego, pero estos seguían quemándose.

Quiso quitárselos, pero no pudo cuando las llamas, de manera totalmente extraña, se intensificaron. Vio para todos los lados posibles algo que pudiese ayudarlo y ahí estaba un extintor que no dudo en ningún momento en usar contra sus zapatos, sin embargo, este no funciono.

— ¡Mierda! –masculló.

Las puertas de metal del ascensor seguían cerradas e intactas, por lo que, tomando el extintor entre sus brazos, Naruto comenzó a golpear con estas las puertas, hasta que estas mismas se abrieron por sí mismas, cayendo afuera del ascensor y quitándose los zapatos.

Apuntó al extintor hacia estos, sacando de inmediato la espuma blanca.

— Oye, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Abrió los ojos y se giró para ver a su hermano, el cual se quitaba de mala manera la espuma que había caído en su cabello.

Una vez que la espuma había comenzado a dispersarse, con sorpresa, Naruto vio que los zapatos que antes habría jurado estaban incendiándose, ahora, lucían intactos y llenos de espuma.

Parpadeó, bastante confuso. ¿Acaso había sido una ilusión?

— Ah… yo… los zapatos –apuntó el calzado pero Menma solo alzó una ceja —. Es que… había fuego y… –intento explicarse, pero la mirada de Menma solo significaba una cosa: "No te creo nada".

— Aja, claro –masculló, sin creerle, dándose la media vuelta —. Más te vale limpiar –susurró, empezando a caminar para volver por donde había salido.

Bufó al sentir el cabello húmedo gracias a la espuma, diablos, todo lo que había pasado para arreglarse y quedar bien fue en vano. Tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Esa es la manera en la que saludas a tu hermano?

Menma soltó un gruñido cuando sintió el peso extra de Naruto sobre su espalda, el cual, sin necesidad de voltear, sonreía como el idiota que era.

— Suéltame ya.

— Pensé que al casarte tu humor sería más alegre, hermanito –susurró Naruto, sonriente, abrazando a Menma por los hombros —. Vamos, que uno no se casa todo los días. ¡Alégrate!

— Naruto, me estas arrugando el traje y aparte, tu boca apesta –musito Menma, notablemente cabreado.

Se hizo para atrás, sonriendo avergonzado y rascando su nuca.

— Oh bueno, eso es culpa de la comida del avión.

— O podría ser culpa de tu falta de higiene –molesto a propósito al rubio.

— ¡Oye! –reclamó, pero Menma se encontraba ya lo suficientemente lejos como para alcanzarlo —. ¿A dónde se supone que vas? ¡Todavía no te he dicho la enhorabuena!

— Tsk, ya tuve suficiente con los de allá abajo –se giró un poco para verlo —. Solo me caso y ya.

— ¡¿Y piensas que eso no es sorpresa?! –cuestionó Naruto, sorprendido —. Si cuando me lo dijiste casi me da un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Por qué todos se sorprenden? –frunció el ceño.

Solo se casaba. Punto, en algún momento de su vida tendría que hacerlo. No veía lo raro, todo mundo se casaba.

— Ah, bueno, es se debe a que siempre tuvimos la idea que serías un playboy que no piensa en el matrimonio –llegó hasta él y codeo las costillas del peli negro que soltó un gruñido.

— Deja de hacer eso –ordenó.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Molestar y picarme las costillas –se lo quitó de un manotazo, girándose y abriendo la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba por esos momentos —. Date un baño y descansa.

Naruto le miró con ojos llorosos.

— H-Hermanito… ¿estas preocupado por mí?

Menma bufó.

— No. Lo digo porque apestas y no quiero que a la hora de la ceremonia se escuchen tus ronquidos –masculló, cerrando la puerta de golpe y haciendo que Naruto pusiera una mala mueca.

— Teme –masculló, tomando la maleta que quedó abandonada en el ascensor, junto con los zapatos.

Los vio más cerca, analizándolos o tratando de encontrar algún detalle que le indicara que si estaban ardiendo en llamas, tal como lo vio. Porque, si había sido una ilusión, fue bastante real, hasta pudo sentir la sensación de calor llegar a sus pies e incluso su nariz pudo detectar el aroma a humor, pero bueno, tal vez había sido una ilusión y nada más.

Había leído en un artículo sobre el efecto en las personas cuando no dormían bien.

Sabiendo lo cansado que se encontraba, Naruto tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Un buen baño y una pequeña siesta, en una cómoda cama, sería el verdadero paraíso.

Al momento de ingresar a la habitación se dio cuenta de lo lujoso que era; después de todo, era un hotel de cinco estrellas, la palabra lujo tenía que ir de por medio.

Pese a que Naruto era un adulto, por dentro, seguía siendo aquel niño travieso, asi que no se hizo esperar y, sonriendo, saltó a la cama de un solo brinco, comprobando lo deliciosa y acolchonada que esta era.

— Ah –recostó su cabeza entre las esponjosas almohadas y una exclamación de satisfacción brotó de sus labios, parecía como si estuviese durmiendo entre nubes del cielo.

Pero, Oh no, no era momento de descansar todavía, no cuando él era precisamente el padrino de bodas. Asi que con todo pesar tuvo que ponerse de pie, sacar de su maleta el traje que usaría en esa ocasión y darse una buena ducha.

Para que no olvidara nada, Naruto saco el regalo para Hinata y Menma, ya envuelto y con la tarjeta que durante el viaje les había escrito, diciéndoles a ambos sus más sinceros deseos y deseándole suerte a Hinata para que soportara a su hermano.

Y al mover unas cuantas prendas, la caja rectangular con el arco adentro, apareció y él se extrañó de verlo ahí.

— ¿No te deje en casa? –masculló, tomándola y viéndolo de cerca, recordando haberlo dejado en algún lugar de su hogar.

Bueno, la memoria últimamente le estaba fallando, asi que dejaría a un lado el arco, pensando después de la boda que haría con esto. Lo dejó en la cama y tomó sus cosas para la ducha, porque no tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

— S-Sigo insistiendo que esa niña nos ve –musito, tímido y temeroso de que la pequeña niña no dejara de mirarles.

Su compañera soltó un gruñido fastidiado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Itai! ¡E-Eso dolió, Haruka-chan! –musito, con lagrimillas en sus ojos al observar a la neko leer por quinta vez el mapa.

— Deja de ser molesto, Chihiro. Esa niña no nos puede ver –susurró la neko —. Los humanos no pueden vernos.

— Pero en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, ella no ha dejado de mirarnos.

— Imaginaciones tuyas –dijo la peli morada, observando a su compañero, que miraba de nueva cuenta la niña que seguía sentada en el columpio —. Solo concéntrate en seguir con el plan.

Esa mujer con orejas de gato y una yukata le lanzó una mirada, y como respuesta, se la devolvió. ¿Por qué insistía? Claro que los veía ¿quién no iba a mirarles? Sobre todo, con la manera extraña en la que se vestían y con esas orejas de gato en sus cabezas.

— ¡Nana-chan!

Desvió el rostro para observar como su madre llegaba hacía ella, bastante agitada.

— A-Aquí estabas –balbuceó por falta de aire —. No asustes a mamá de esta manera.

Asintió a lo que su madre le decía.

— Bien, es hora de regresar. Ya hemos terminado aquí –Tenten tomó la pequeña mano de su hija, la cual sin chistar ni decir nada, empezó a caminar al mismo ritmo.

Pero mientras iban avanzando, pudo notar como Nana miraba sobre su hombro, a un lugar inespecífico, manteniendo sus ojitos perlas –como los de su padre– puestos en donde no había nada.

— ¿Nana-chan? –preguntó suavemente y captó la atención de su hija de 4 años —. ¿Qué miras?

—… –la pequeña Nana solo apuntó hacia el lugar que veía, justo donde aquellas dos personas tan raras seguían hablando de cosas que a su corta edad no comprendía.

— ¿Hm? –la castaña detuvo su andar y observó el lugar en donde el dedito de su hija apuntaba, pero nada era lo que veía —. ¿Ahí? Cielo, ahí no hay nada –encogió sus hombros y se agachó a su hija —. ¿Tienes sueño o hambre?

Nana negó.

— En ese caso, hay que volver adentro –la cargó entre sus brazos y de nuevo avanzo, y Nana dirigió su mirada nuevamente a las personas con orejas de gato.

* * *

— ¡Si la boda ha quedado de maravilla ha sido por mí, 'dattebane!

— Y dale con lo mismo –le miró, duramente —. Si no fuese por las organizadoras de bodas que contrate a último minuto, nunca se habría podido arreglar todos los desastres que ocasionaste, Kushina.

— ¡Aquí el único que ha hecho todo a perder has sido tú, Hiashi-ojos-raros!

Minato y Hanako observaban como sus respectivas parejas seguían enfrascados en su pelea, ambos con una sonrisa ligera y dulce en sus labios y una gotita enorme bajando por sus nucas.

¿Por qué aquel par no podía llevarse bien?

— C-Creo que iré a ver cómo van las chicas con Hinata –susurró Hanako, aunque ni su esposo ni Kushina le hicieron caso por estar más ocupados manteniendo la mirada el uno con el otro.

— H-Hai –susurró Minato, asintiendo, observando como la ojiperla mayor se alejaba para ir con su hija.

Mientras tanto, él volvía a observar la misma escena que se repetía desde que Menma había tomado la decisión de casarse con Hyūga Hinata.

* * *

— ¡Pero creo que se te vería mejor rizado!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, cerda?! ¡Lacio! Suelto y lacio. Entre más sencillo, Hinata lucirá su belleza.

— ¡Hemos visto a Hinata-chan con el cabello lacio por más de 10 años! Un cambio de imagen no…

Sonrió un poco nerviosa cuando Ino como Sakura comenzaron con sus peleas sobre cualquier tema, solo que esta vez se trataba de su cabello.

— Hinata se casará, no va a montar un desfile de modas –masculló Temari, observando a la dichosa rubia que a veces podía ser la reina del drama —. Pff, asi que dejen sus escenitas para después –les puso un alto, acomodando por último las florecillas en el cabello azulado de su amiga, dejándola bien —. Bien, con eso bastara para que no se muevan. Tu cabello es increíblemente lacio.

— L-Lo siento –musito suavemente y Temari rodó sus ojos.

— Hinata, pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

— Ah yo…

— Ok, ok. Déjalo asi –dijo y Hinata sonrió, tímidamente.

La puerta se abrió y de esta, Tenten con Nana entre sus brazos, ingreso a la habitación.

— ¡Caray, Hinata! luces preciosa –dejó a su hija en el sillón —. Te luciste, Temari –guiñó su ojo a la rubia que sonrió con orgullo.

— Siempre lo hago.

— Gracias a todas por ayudarme en este día –susurró Hinata al verse en el espejo, notando lo bella que se encontraba.

Sakura sonrió.

— Nunca nos perderíamos este día, Hinata-chan.

— ¡Dah, tontita! Estaba claro que te ayudaríamos, ¿o qué? ¿Pensaste que íbamos a dejar que alguien más te maquillará? ¡Ni de broma! –expresó Ino.

Las vio a todas, y sonrió con dulzura. Sabía que ese no era el momento de llorar, pero en verdad se sentía tan feliz que…

— ¡Alto!

— ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar!

— ¡Se fuerte!

Todas le gritaron y ella rió un poquito, aguantándose las ganas y observando, un poco divertida, las caras de sus amigas que hacían todo lo posible para que no arruinara el maquillaje.

— Las quiero chicas.

— Nosotras también Hinata… pero ¡por Kami, no llores o el maquillaje se arruinará!

Hinata asintió y siguió sonriendo.

* * *

Una vez duchado y con una hora para prepararse, se dedicó a observar el arco que aquel hombre misterioso le dio junto con la lámpara.

Sí, le dio lastima el pobre sujeto y pues, no pudo evitar terminar aceptando aquel viejo arco. Era bonito y toda la cosa, incluso aquellas incrustaciones de oro parecían auténticas, pero de ser asi ¿por qué el hombre insistió tanto en que se lo llevará? Nadie en su sano juicio, ni mucho menos teniendo oro lo daría asi como asi.

Por lo que, el arco no era **único **como el vendedor aseguro.

Naruto suspiró y lo puso en la caja, levantándose del colchón y secándose su cabello con la toalla; el estómago le gruñó y suspiró al saber que tenía hambre.

¿Tendría algo de malo salir a comer un bocadillo? La ceremonia todavía no iniciaba, y de hecho, faltaba mucho para que comenzara, asi que no habría ningún problema en salir y ver que comer.

La idea no era mala para Naruto, asi que fue hasta su cama para tomar una playera ordinaria y salir a buscar algo para comer.

Su muñeca rozo con la caja en donde el arco se encontraba y, algo extraño ocurrió.

Algo que cambiaría por completo la vida relajada y tranquila de Uzumaki Naruto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan~**

Apuesto a que los deje en la mejor parte, ¿cierto? De ser asi, ¡mujajajajajaja! Sí, soy mala.

Lo siento pero esta vez hasta aquí tendre que dejar esto, porque, de no hacerlo, el siguiente capítulo no quedaría tal como lo tengo planeado.

Quería seguir con la actualización de mis fics que les hace falta (mucha falta, de hecho), pero cuando abrí el documento de esta historia, pues, no pude hacer nada, la musa llego de sorpresa y ¡Pam! Su golpe de inspiración dio contra mí y… heme aquí.

¡Unas gracias enormes por la aceptación del fic! Es una idea bastante extraña que me llegó, pero doy infinitas gracias a ustedes por aceptarla tal como es. ¡En serio!

Y como ya saben, agradezco mucho, mucho sus lindos comentarios que me ayudan a traerles sus nuevos capítulos.

**nova por siempre: **gracias por el comentario, y si, Kurama fue el vendedor. ¿Con cuál intención le dio a Naruto el arco? Pues, no fue con la intención para que cazara liebres, eh. Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Tsuki: **muchas gracias por tu comentario. Si, el arco, Naruto, Hinata, Menma y, ¿Por qué no?, Kurama incluido también. Espero que te guste el capítulo y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**karylandero3: **gracias por el comentario, me da mucho gusto toparme siempre con tus opiniones en la mayoría de mis proyectos. Agradezco mucho tus halagos, me gusta que me halaguen, se siente bonito. También me da gusto que mi historia te agrade ya que pensé que pudiesen pensar que Lady Mitzuki esta medio fumada (¿medio?). Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Aimi Yumiko: **gracias por el comentario, y sí, tienes razón, Naruto no sabe en lo que se ha metido. Lamento si me he tardado con la continuación, pero por fin está aquí, espero que te guste.

**Rizeto Uzumaki: **gracias por el comentario, me da gusto volver a verte, Rizeto-chan (¿Puedo llamarte asi?), ya extrañaba tus comentarios. Pues, si, has acertado, Kurama le ha dado el arco a Naruto por una razón –y digamos que no es algo bueno–. Asi es, Menma se casa con Hinata-chan~ –la acompaña bailando con un ulala–; me alegro que mis fics te gusten, jejeje, es un honor tener a lectores como tú. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**MissTsuki01: **¡Tsuki-chan! Me da gusto ver un comentario en una de mis historias, jajaja. Agradezco tu sincero comentario asi como espera. Y no estás del todo equivocada, ese arco causará uno que otro problemita. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Noelialuna: **Noelialuna-chan, muchas gracias por tus sinceros comentarios. Y si, Naruto meterá la pata, pero no será su culpa, bueno, no toda. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Luna: **¡Luna-chan! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estos valen oro para mí. Asi es, Kurama/Kyubi está vez será humano –aun en contra de su voluntad–. Me da gusto que creas que sea romántico, y claro que esta historia es romántica, pero tendrá sus momentos de drama y uno que otro intento de asesinato (cofNarutocorreportuvidacofcof). Espero que te guste, Luna-chan.

**Pinku-sama 22: **gracias por el comentario y aquí por fin con la continuación que espero te guste. Ya tú misma podrás saber en el transcurso de la historia el cómo se irá desenvolviendo la relación de Hinata y Naruto que tanto deseo escribir (ho ho~ espero ansiosa esos momentos). Espero que el capi te guste.

**Princesa Kurai: **gracias por el cumplido y espero que en este capítulo no te enojes por dejarlos (otra vez) en suspenso, es que asi debe de ir el drama, ¿no?, porque si soltara todo en un solo capítulo ya no tendría chiste la historia. ¡Y yo también espero no decepcionarte! A nadie quiero decepcionar con esta historia. Y bienvenida a mi rinconcito, de una vez te advierto que te enviciarás con Menma (por alguna extraña razón siempre terminando enviciando a mis lectoras con ese hombre). Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Blangel48: **¡Blangel-chan! Un gusto volver a toparme con un comentario tuyo. ¡Amo tus comentarios! Si el summary llama mucho la atención –sobre todo la parte en donde Menma ve fríamente a Naruto–, también agradezco mucho por tus cumplidos. Y sí, el comienzo es MenHina, pero todo cambia, ¿eh?, además amo que comience de esta manera. Y sí, no eres la primera que me dice esto, Blangel-chan, pero ¿Quién es inmune ante los encantos de esta sexy peli negro de ojazos azules? ¡Nadie! Y descuida, no eres la única, yo también he imaginado a Itachi haciendo deportes; una vez soñé con él practicando esgrima ¡Dios, casi me desangro al imaginármelo! Su largo cabello negro atado a una coleta, vestido de blanco, su arma en lo alto, gotas de sudor bajando por… c-creo que dije mucho, jejeje. Espero que te guste el capi y ve otro comentario tuyo.

Espero de todo corazón que el capítulo sea de su agrado y nos leemos en la otra.

Besos a todos.


End file.
